14 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-14 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Heavenly #1, recorded 17th March 1991 *Moonflowers only session, recorded 21st January 1991, repeat, first broadcast 16 February 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''Start of show on Files 1 & 3, Andy and John discussing how their shows are billed on Ceefax.'' *Freddy King: Washout (album - His Early Years) *Sonic Youth: Tom Violence (album - Hold That Tiger) *Eskimos & Egypt: G'N'R - That's What U Want? (12") Deutsche Englischer Freundschaft EEF 90X *Heavenly: And The Birds Aren't Singing (session) *Wi-Ze: Tagging It Up () Tough City *Moonflowers: Back Where We Belong (session) (JP - 'And more from these throwbacks to a golden age later in the programme') *God And Texas: Purge (album - Industry Standard) Lovehammer *Tony Rebel: Fresh Vegetable () Penthouse *Fall: Edinburgh Man (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Babyland: Mask (7" EP) FX *Manufacture: Running Mad (12" - A Measured Response) Netwerk Europe NET 029 *'File 3' cuts out *Earwig: Driving You Mad Slowly (album - Might) Lah Di Dah *Ivor Cutler: The Other Half (album - Jammy Smears) Virgin *Seeran Benza ft Diblo Dibala: Isha (album - Simbiose) *MC Buzz B: Don't Have The Time (album - Words Escape Me) *Shonen Knife: Blue Oyster Cult () Rockville *Moonflowers: Groove Power (session) *Pinchers: Harder They Come () Digital B *I Ludicrous: How Much Money Should I Give To Charity (album - Light And Bitter) Rodney, Rodney! RODNEY 6 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Get Better (single) Play It Again Sam BIAS 193 *Heavenly: So Little Deserve (session) *Paris: Lights Camera Revolution (12" - Hate That Hate Made) Tommy Boy TB 967 *25th Of May: Solid State Logic *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins during above track *Kingstonians: Sufferer (album - Sufferer) Attack ATLP 114 *Sonic Youth: Stereo Sanctity (album - Hold That Tiger) *Sonic Youth: Brother James (album - Hold That Tiger) *George Smith: Yes Baby Savage Kick Volume 5 Savage Kick *Xtal: An Old Colonial's Hard Luck Story (Die Monster Die) Alias *Harm Farm: Transgressions (Nice Job Einstein) Alias *Ariel: Sea Of Beats (12") Creed CREED 8T *Moonflowers: My Baby (session) *Buttsteak: Heroin Angel (album - Fatty's Got More Blood) Murkin *Black Bizarre: You've Got The Devil Inside () Tam Tam *Heavenly: Escort Crash On Marsten Street (session) *No Comment: A Mother's Crime (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham #7 *Etta James: I'm Loving You More Every Day (album - Tell Mama) *Paul Leary: Del Heart Down The Road (album - the History Of Dogs) *Fall: Pitsville Direkt (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Fall: Book Of Lies (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Admiral Tibet: Keep On Telling Me (album - Reality Time) Digital B *Art Science Technology: Esus Flow (Vast Galaxy Remix) (12" - AST) Debut DEBTX 3100 *Olive Lawn: Minnesota (album - Saf) Nemesis *Moonflowers: Higher (session) *'''File 2 '''ends at end of show File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910414 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910414 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-04-14 Peel Show R156.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:35 *2) 1:28:57 *3) 0:46:58 ;Other *3) Created from R156 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) 2) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List) * 3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200